


sober

by kirstenlauren



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Future Fic, High School Reunion, Lots of Angst, Lots of alcohol, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, adults!!, connor is engaged, yay alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstenlauren/pseuds/kirstenlauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after Jude and Connor drunkenly kissed at the graduation party, they reunite at their high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sober

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Selena Gomez's song Sober. Her new album Revival is really great, I promise, go listen to it.

_**We fall for each other at the wrong time** _  
_**Only for a moment, but I don't mind** _  
_**Guess I don't know where to draw the line, the line, the line** _  
_**And we'll play the same game every night** _

 

Their eyes find each other immediately. It’s been five years.

 

Five years since they shared a drunken kiss at the graduation party and then Connor disappeared and ignored his calls the whole summer.

 

Five years since they left to different colleges across the country.

 

Jude was over it. He really was, for a while. But then he received an email last month.

 

_Hope to see you at the reunion._

_-Connor_

Five years but they come together like magnets.

 

“Connor,” Jude greets, a little breathless. His eyes are on him, ignoring the woman next to him.

 

“Jude,” Connor says. “It’s been… a while.” He reaches his hand out. Jude looks at it stupidly for a second but then clasps it in his own for a handshake. Connor’s hand squeezes his and his thumb rubs against his. And then he takes his hand back and puts it around the woman’s waist.

 

“This is Rebecca,” Connor says and pauses for a second. “...my fiancé.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Jude says kindly, smiling lightly.

 

"And you as well. Connor has talked so much about you."

 

They find a table and they chat like old friends. Old friends with a little bit of history. The conversation is formal and casual. But Connor's gaze lingers a little too long after every sentence Jude speaks.

 

 --

 

A few drinks in and Jude feels fuzzy. Jude's and Connor's chairs have seemed to scoot closer together after every drink. A hundred of their other old classmates are there in the decorated gym of their high school buzzing around, but they haven't seemed to separate yet.

 

They talk about anything: jobs, old memories (before graduation, of course), and even wedding plans. Jude made an effort to fuss over Rebecca's ring and act excited during conversations of dresses and flowers.

 

"I'm tired, honey," Rebecca says to Connor later. "But I don't want to ruin your fun so I'll go back to the hotel and you take a cab later, okay?"

 

Connor nods and Jude can't help but watch silently as he kisses her goodbye. Then she comes over and kisses Jude on the cheek. "It was very nice meeting you," she says.

 

When she is gone, Connor and Jude sit in awkward silence, for the first time that night. Rebecca's presence kept them distracted. But now that she's gone, Connor and Jude can't seem to think of a word to say.

 

Jude sips his drink and looks over at him. "She's lovely," he says.

 

"Yeah," Connor says. "She is."

 

"It doesn't have to be awkward, you know," Jude says. He figured breaking the ice was better than basking in the coldness. "It was a long time ago."

 

Connor looks over at Jude, eyes glossy and unreadable. "I'm going to get another drink," he says before getting up and heading over to the alcohol station on the other side of the gym.

 

Jude sighs and downs the rest of his drink, watching Connor as he walks away. 

 

"Jude!" A feminine voice yells from behind him.

 

"Taylor," Jude smiles and stands up, greeting his close friend. 

 

"I know we saw each other like last month but you know I need a hug," she says, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Taylor was the only friend from high school that Jude had kept in touch with. 

 

"Have you seen Daria?" Taylor says. "She's gained a few pounds, hasn't she?" she whispers.

 

"Oh god, Taylor," Jude shakes his head. Taylor and Daria used to be best friends until Daria stole her boyfriend back in tenth grade. Taylor still holds a grudge.

 

"Guess who else is here," he says, nodding his head towards Connor, who is still taking his time picking a drink.

 

"Connor! Oh. _Oh_ ," Taylor says, dramatically. "Have you talked to him?"

 

"I even met his fiancé," Jude says, nodding. 

 

"Oh shit," Taylor gasps. "And here he comes-- Connor!" she yells as Connor makes his way over with two drinks in his hands. "It's been forever! How are you?"

 

"Hey Taylor. I'm great. Graduated Louisiana State last year," he says. "What have you been doing?"

 

"Congrats! I graduated as well -- I also just started my first year in law school," she says. 

 

"Wow. I knew you'd be doing something like that, Taylor. Good for you," Connor says. He offers Jude one of the drinks in his hands, with a small smile.

 

"Thanks," Jude says, taking the drink and bringing it to his lips. Connor takes a sip of his own as well, keeping his eyes on Jude.

 

"Well, guys. I'll let you two catch up," Taylor says. "Deets later," she adds in a whisper to Jude.

 

"You guys still close?" Connor asks. 

 

"Yeah. She's great." Jude says. "The only person I've kept in contact with since high school," he adds, shooting a look at Connor.

 

"Jude..." Connor says. "I don't know what to say."

 

"Of course you don't," Jude says. "So what do you want from me?"

 

"I... don't know," Connor says.

 

"Alright. That's fine," Jude says, making his way to get up. He wobbles a little, not realizing how tipsy he is. "It's fine. Really."

 

"Listen, Jude," Connor says quickly, getting up and following Jude as he storms out the exit of the gym. "I just... can't we be friends?"

 

Jude whirls around, face red with anger. "Friends? Five years ago you disappeared and never said a word to me again. I called a hundred times that summer!" 

 

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, okay?" Connor says.

 

"You were scared," Jude says. Connor stays silent. "Do you remember what you said to me that night?"

 

"Jude, I--"

 

"You said you loved me," Jude says, turning away and walking towards the parking lot.

 

Connor doesn't run to catch up and stop him. Jude doesn't turn around. For the first time that night, the magnet between them disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay. I know I literally have like 7 other fics to update (they will be updated soon I promise!!) but this idea popped in my head today and it had to be written.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
